Eres la luz de esta Oscuridad
by TaMiiko
Summary: Siempre que nos caemos hay persona a nuestro alrededor que nos ayuda ponernos nuevamente de pies, pero en el caso de una joven no era así...
1. Chapter 1

Siempre que nos caemos hay persona a nuestro alrededor que nos ayuda ponernos nuevamente de pies, pero en el caso de una joven no era así. Su nombre era Hyuga Hinata, tenía 17 años su cabellera era larga de un color negro azulado como la noche sin luna, sus ojos eran plateados que reflejan dulzura e inocencia pero muy en el fondo reflejaban mucha tristeza y soledad. Desde muy pequeña tuvo que tolerar las humillaciones por parte de su padre porque la calificaba como una inútil y no la consideraba "fuerte" para que en un futuro próximo asumiera el mando de las empresas de su familia, también era constantemente comparada con los logros de su hermana pequeña. Lo que nadie sabía era que Hinata guardaba un gran vacío y dolor en su interior pero nunca lo demostró y lo disfrazaba con una gentil sonrisa. Con el pasar del tiempo la personalidad de aquella joven se fue transformando en una timidez incontrolable pero nunca dejo de ser amable con los demás.

Una mañana el sol empezaba a salir acariciando delicadamente el rostro pálido de aquella joven, posó uno de sus brazos en su rostro pensando en que sería un día mejor. Se dirigió al instituto, al llegar al salón noto que estaba vacío, esto era una de las cosas que le encantaba aunque se sintiera miserable y sola, logro que la soledad se trasformara en su mejor amiga. Cuando el salón se empezó a llenar se dirigió a su banco que quedaba en el último lugar en la fila de la ventana siendo ignorada por todos sus compañeros.

El profesor entró en el salón, el era muy joven tenia el pelo de un hermoso tono plata, por algún motivo cubría su ojos izquierdo y parte de su rostro con una mascarilla su nombre era Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi: buenos días alumnos hoy empezaremos el día presentando a un compañero nuevo que se unirá a nuestro salón, (mirando la puerta)

Como siempre le estaba poniendo atención a cada palabra que decía el sensei, la noticia que un nuevo compañero no me alegro mucho pero a la mayoría de mis compañeros les alegro un poco. Al entrar algo en mi interior cambio sentí un gran escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, su pelo era tan amarilloso como el mas reluciente pedazo de oro, sus ojos eran azules igual que la inmensidad del cielo en los días de verano y su sonrisa…

Kakashi: bueno preséntate

Naruto: mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto un placer conocerlos

Kakashi: a ver tu lugar será el penúltimo banco en la fila de la ventana

Se dirigió a sentar pero ni siquiera noto mi presencia, realmente estaba acostumbrada a esto pero por alguna razón me dolió que me ignorara de tal manera ¿Por qué será? ¿Tal vez me enamore de Uzumaki-san a primera vista?...No pude continuar pensando en ello porque el sensei comenzó con la clase de historia. Al tocar el timbre que avisaba la salida a recreo mis compañeros se acercaron para conocer más de Uzumaki-san yo como siempre salí sin que nadie se diera cuenta y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

De verdad que me encantan las bibliotecas en especial la de este instituto por lo general siempre esta vacía además los libros que tienen me encantan, hoy como siempre tome el libro que estaba terminando de leer y me senté y empecé a leerlo en voz alta, como estaba sola nada podría pasar pero escuche una voz que me dio mucho miedo, al buscar al dueño de aquella voz me encontré con un muchacho que se acerco y era Uchiha Sasuke, él es el chico mas popular del instituto, tez pálida, ojos negros como la mas profunda oscuridad, su miraba reflejaba una frialdad inmensa pero…

Sasuke: haces mucho ruido

En ese momento sentí mucho miedo, quería salir corriendo

Hinata: l-lo s-siento

Le dije tímidamente, el me miro y ahí lo pude ver mejor, al igual que los míos sus ojos mostraban mucha soledad algo que pocos comprendían y disfrazaba aquel sentimiento con frialdad, me quede observando aquellos hermosos ojos hasta que…

Sasuke: que miras

Hinata: l-o s-sien…

Sasuke: ¿Por qué te disculpas por todo?, no soporto la gente como tu

Y salio, yo me quede ahí un rato pensando en lo que había ocurrido y era como todos, si no me ignoraban se detenían a insultarme o a tratarme mal, como deseaba que esta pesadilla acabara pronto muchas veces pensé acabar con mi vida, tal vez no soy necesaria para nadie ¿Por qué continuo con esto?, en eso tocó el timbre y corrí rápidamente al salón y llegue a la conclusión que tal vez solo quiero cambiar…

Me senté en mi puesto y llego kakashi-sensei con un gran libro en la mano y nos dijo

Kakashi: mis queridos alumnos, continuaremos en donde nos quedamos, como ya saben estamos viendo parte de la historia de Japón y hoy nos toca ver a los ninjas por eso quiero que se junten en grupo o que trabajen individual

Mis compañeros empezaron a reunirse, las chicas empezaron a pelear para hacer equipo con Uchiha-san y yo como siempre me quede sola, hasta que alguien se paro al lado de mi pupitre y me dijo

"$(&: esto lo diré una sola vez ¿quieres ser mi compañera?

Subí la miraba y cuando me encontré con aquellos ojos oscuros me sorprendí mucho, porque nunca pensé que un chico como el me pediría tal cosa, me sentí feliz porque desde hace mucho tiempo alguien me dirigía la palabra, con una gran sonrisa

Hinata: claro Uchiha-san

Se sentó enfrente de mí, kakashi sensei nos dio un tema, me avergoncé mucho por estar con alguien, las chicas estaban muy molestas por la acción de Uchiha-san

Sasuke: toma yo haré esta parte y tu redactas la otra

Hinata: cl-claro

Después de un rato en que empezamos a hacer el trabajo, estaba roja como un tomate no podía evitar mirarlo me arme de mucho valor

Hinata: U-Uchiha-san muchas gr-gracias por haberme escogido

Sasuke: te equivocas yo te elegí porque te vi sola nada mas, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo

Baje mi cabeza sintiendo unas ganas enormes de llorar por las crueles palabras de aquel muchacho

Hinata: discúlpeme

Toco el timbre para irnos a casa, el se paro y se fue sin decirme nada, todos mis compañeros empezaron a salir y me quede ahí, al notar que estaba sola abrí la ventana y deje que el aire entrara, de verdad me encantaba la calma, el viento suavemente empezó a mecer parte de mi cabello puse una mano en mi cabeza en eso entra alguien me doy vuelta y era aquel rubio, mi corazón latía a mil por horas el me miro y me dijo

Naruto: disculpa pero deje unas cosas

Hinata: de-descuida

Naruto: perdón pero eres de este salón

Hinata: si, me siento detrás de ti

Naruto: ¿queeee? Como no me di cuenta

Hinata: es normal, soy invisible para todos

Me tape la boca por lo que había dicho, pesque mi bolso y salí corriendo dejando a un confundido rubio. Al llegar a casa mi padre me esperaba en la sala

Hinata: buenas tardes padre

Hiashi: buenas tardes, Hinata quiero que subas a tu habitación y te cambies ropa porque iremos a una fiesta con los empresarios del país

Hinata: que tiene que ver esto conmigo, a esas cosas siempre te invitan a ti

Hiashi: es cierto pero esta vez tenemos que llevar a nuestros hijos

Hinata: esta bien padre

Subí a mi habitación ahí las sirvientas me estaban esperando con todo listos, me empezaron a vestir, me maquillaron y arreglaron el cabello cuando estaba lista me mire al espejo, estaba con un vestido azul que marcaba mucho mi diminuta cintura, mi cabello estaba un poco rizado y tenía un maquillaje muy natural pero con un hermoso delineado haciendo resaltar el color de mis ojos. No me gustaban este tipo de reuniones donde todos se sentían unos dioses, al llegar mi padre me paso un antifaz del mismo color del vestido y me lo coloque, mi padre muy cínicamente me dio el brazo para entrar, en lo único que mi padre no me criticaba era en mis modales en sociedad, el sabía perfectamente que era toda una señorita de sociedad además el de muy pequeña me inculcó que mi comportamiento debería ser excelente o si no nunca encontraría marido. Llego el momento de fingir la estupenda relación entre nosotros dos como el es el padre perfecto y yo la hija perfecta, al entrar al salón este era gigante lleno de personas bailando, la decoración era hermosa con rosas rojas y blancas, mi padre me presento a algunos empresarios y a sus hijos, le dije a mi padre que iría por algo de beber pero la verdad es que quería huir de ese lugar me dirigí al balcón para mirar las estrellas

Empresario 1: Hiashi de verdad tiene una hermosura de hija

Empresario 2: debe de tener muchas propuestas de boda

Hiashi: la belleza es por parte de la madre, y así es mi querido amigo pero todavía no decido a quien entregar a mi hija aunque ya tengo a alguien pensado

Estando en el balcón mire hacia el cielo pensando en mi difunta madre y me llego la imagen de aquel rubio pero una voz me trajo a la realidad

Muchacho: de verdad que esta hermoso el cielo esta noche


	2. Chapter 2

Olii....antes q nada muhcas gracias por sus pots.. este fue mi primer fix y le tengo un gran cariño n.n Bueno no los molesto mas espero que le guste y de nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata: s-si

Muchazo: ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Hinata: necesitaba un poco de aire

Quería que aquel muchacho se fuera, pero tenía algo que me era muy familiar, cuando se quito el antifaz me quede muy sorprendida era el aquel rubio que hizo un gran cambio en mi

Naruto: a mi tampoco me gustan estas cosas, mi abuelo es el que me obliga a venir dice que me servirá para el futuro así para lograr una "amistad" con la futura competencia

Hinata: ya veo, mi padre también dice lo mismo a todas las reuniones que lo invitan me exhibe como un premio para que alguien me compre a muy buen precio

Naruto: no me importaría gastar toda mi fortuna en alguien como tu

Hinata: no digas esas cosas, mi padre solo quiere hacerse mas rico y para lograrlo es hasta capaz de quitarme mi felicidad y casarme a la fuerza pero el no entiende que yo busco enamorarme y ser feliz no importa si soy pobre pero feliz al lado del hombre que amo

Naruto: ¿quieres bailar?

Hinata: de acuerdo

Me dio su brazo y me llevo a la pista de baile, como todo un príncipe hizo una reverencia y yo se la respondí, se acerco a mí, estaba muy nerviosa, me agarro de la cintura yo puse mi mano en su hombro y empezamos a danzar, al principio estaba muy nerviosa pero solo me deje llevar la melodía que se escuchaba era realmente hermosa, me daba mucha vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no pude evitar perderme en esos hermosos ojos azules

Naruto: tal vez tu padre haga todo esto por tu bien

Hinata: ¿eh?

Naruto: dijiste que tu padre era capaz de arrebatarte la felicidad de casarte con la persona que amas pero como te dije anteriormente tal vez tu padre solo quiere tu bien

Hinata: tú serías capaz de vender a tu propia hija para mantener intacta tu fortuna

Naruto: no pero…

Hinata: pero nada eres igual que mi padre

Me aleje de el para perderme entre la multitud, me acerque a mi padre y le dije que me iba a ir porque mañana debía ir al instituto, llame al chofer quien me llevo a casa, subí de inmediato a mi cuarto, cerré con llave y me tire a la cama a llorar, no podía creer que aquel muchacho era igual a los avaros amigos de mi padre. Al día siguiente me dirigí al instituto, al llegar me alegre de que no había nadie me senté en mi puesto me recosté en mi bolso y cerré mis ojos pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con respecto a Uzumaki-san, no podía creer que el era igual que mi padre en eso una voz me saca de mis pensamientos

%"%&: buenos días

Se me hizo raro que alguien me saludara pero al mirar de quien era la voz me sorprendí y dije

Hinata: buenos días Uzumaki-san

No se porque pero sentí mucha rabia contra el, pero lo supe disimular muy bien

Naruto: tú eres la chica de ayer, pero no me digas así no me gustan las formalidades

Hinata: esta bien

Naruto: y me puedes decir tu nombre

Hinata: Hyuga Hinata

Naruto: Hinata que lindo nombre

Hinata: muchas gracias, pero Naruto-kun que haces aquí tan temprano

Naruto: es que como me desperté muy temprano no quise quedarme en la cama además te quería preguntar algo

Hinata: si dime

Naruto: ¿Por qué ayer me dijiste que eras ignorada?

En ese momento me quede callada, cuando tome el valor para contestarle pero una chica de cabello rosa nos interrumpió

Naruto: buenos días Sakura-chan

Sakura: buenos días Naruto, te puedes acercar un momento

Aquella chica es Haruno Sakura de cabello rosa y ojos color jade, sus ojos reflejan mucha alegría y determinación, al igual que las demás chicas esta profundamente enamorada de Uchiha-san pero aunque este la ignore nunca pierde las esperanzas. Cuando vi que Sakura-san se acercaba a Naruto-kun para decirle algo en privado supe que era para contarle lo extraña que solía ser y que no acercara más a mí ya que seria tratado como un bicho raro igual que mi, Naruto-kun me miro de una forma muy extraña en eso llega Uchiha–san

Sakura: buenos días Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: como sea

Naruto: baka no ves que Sakura-chan te esta saludando amablemente

Sasuke: no te metas en lo que no te importa

Después de eso se acerco a mí, yo con una gran sonrisa le dije

Hinata: buenos días Uchiha-san

Sasuke: terminaste lo que te toco

Hinata: si pero me falta en recreo lo terminare

Sasuke: entonces te veo donde me despertaste ayer

Hinata: discúlpeme

Sasuke: te dije que no me gusta que te disculpes por todo, de verdad que eres una molestia

Baje mi mirada, iba a decir que lo sentía pero sabía que le molestaba eso, el salón empezó a llenarse de alumnos, al comenzar la clase me dirigí donde el sensei le dije que me sentía mal y que si podía ir a la enfermería, el sensei acepto sin decir nada, la verdad es que no estaba enferma necesitaba estar sola me dirigí a la biblioteca ya que siempre esta vacía, me metí en lo mas profunda de esta me apoye en la pared y las lagrimas empezaron a fluir sin cesar, me sentía insignificante ¿porque todos eran así conmigo?

Hinata:tal vez sea cierto que sea una molestia, mi padre tiene razón lo mejor será desaparecer así todos estarán mejor sin mi

"#$: ¿de que demonios estas hablando?

Hinata: Uchiha-san

Cierro mis ojos porque pensé que me diría algo pero en cambio siento unos protectores y fuertes brazos alrededor mío lo miro a la cara y me dice

Sasuke: de verdad que eres una molestia

Ya no lo pude soportar más, lo abrase lo mas fuerte que podía y empecé a llorar recordando todo lo malo de mi vida, así estuvimos mucho tiempo en que el llanto no paraba, pensé que nunca pararía hasta que me calme y me separe lentamente de el

Hinata: Uchiha-san lamento haberlo molestado todo este tiempo

Sasuke: veo que estas mejor

Hinata: le agradezco mucho, además moje toda su camisa con mis lágrimas

Sasuke: tonta, no te preocupes mas por eso mejor vamos a clases o sino el sensei nos castigara

Hinata: de acuerdo

Mientras caminábamos al salón, a la cabeza me llegaron las imágenes cuando me abrazo y me hizo pensar en mi primo Neji, el tuvo que viajar por la universidad aunque al principio no nos hablábamos paso algo que hizo que su actitud cambiara conmigo, desde ese entonces se transformo en una parte muy importante de mi, siempre me anima a seguir. Al entrar al salón todos nos quedaron mirando yo me dirigí a mi puesto donde Naruto-kun estaba sentado al frente mío cuando me senté se dio vuelta y me pregunto

Naruto: ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Hinata: si muchas gracias

Naruto: sabes algo me han llegado muchos rumores tuyos pero no les voy a hacer caso, te encuentro alguien muy interesante y me gustaría conocerte mas

Hinata: te agradezco mucho pero no me interesa en lo mas mínimo conocerte

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Hinata: te conozco y se que eres un mentiroso

Naruto-kun quedo muy sorprendido, nunca pensé que diría aquello pero me sentí muy bien al decir lo que pensaba, la clase avanzó lo mas normal al final nos revisaron el trabajo y nos fue excelente, al terminar las clases mientras bajaba las escaleras alguien me agarro muy fuerte del brazo y me jalo a una sala vacía

Hinata: ¿Qué quieres de mi Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ¿Por qué me dijiste aquello? Para mi es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida

Estaba muy asustada, el me mira con mucho odio, mis lagrimas estaban a punto de caer pero las contuve me arme de mucho valor y le dije

Hinata: eso a ti no te importa, y déjame en paz

Naruto: si que eres una tonta ya veo que es verdad lo que dicen de ti que lastima

Hinata. ¿Y que dicen de mí?

Naruto: que eres extraña, que eres un bicho raro y hagas lo que hagas siempre serás ignorada ya que eres alguien insignificante

Hinata: cállate

Naruto: ahora quieres llorar, como dice el teme de Sasuke si que eres una molestia

No lo podía soportar mas, ya estaba cansada de todos esos tratos solo por ser débil, pero que es ser débil, es malo ser gentil y que me gusta la calma, recordé lo que me dijo mi primo neji, "_Hinata nunca te dejes pisotear tu eres una persona muy especial", _en ese momento sentí que la sangre me hervía, mientras escuchaba las crueles palabras de naruto-kun no encontré otra opción y le pegué una cachetada, el me miro muy sorprendido…


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliiiii**..espero q esten mega bien...

Bueno aqui les traigo el cap.3 estoy tan feliz q no quise esperar...Denle las gracias a mi novio el me tiene como flotando en una nube xD...

No los molesto mas asi q espero q les guste..Nuevamente les agradesco besiitos....

* * *

Hinata: te dije que te callaras, apenas me conoces para que digas todas esas cosas, porque no te pones un poco en mi lugar yo también soy un ser humano y me duelen todas esas palabras

Lo empujo lo mas fuerte que pude y salí corriendo, venía tras mío, corrí lo mas rápido subí una escalera hasta que pise mal y me caí, cuando abrí los ojos note un gran peso encima mío, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con unos ojos negros, intensos iguales a los de Uchiha-san pero a diferencia que estos no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento, tenía una expresión vacía, se levanto muy rápido y con una sonrisa falsa me dijo

"#$#: te encuentras bien

Hinata: si, lo siento mucho no me fije donde pisaba

Algo en el suelo me llamo la atención era un trozo de papel, que contenía un dibujo al verlo quede completamente asombrada, era un dibujo de un paisaje con árboles, un lago, con montañas todo eso con un hermoso atardecer como fondo

Hinata: pero que hermoso

"#$#: no, no es nada

Hinata: ¿Cómo te llamas?

"#$#: mi nombre es Sai

Hinata: bueno Sai eres todo un artista, de verdad me encanto la forma que dibujas

Sai: muchas gracias

Estaba tan fascinada con el dibujo que olvide que estaba escapando, hasta que u agitado rubio de acerco a nosotros dos

Naruto: Hinata, por fin te alcance, ¿Qué haces con ese sujeto?

Hinata: eso a ti no te importa, bueno mejor me voy

Pasó un mes que me alejaba lo mas que podía de Naruto-kun, lo que había pasado en esa fiesta me molesto mucho, con respecto a Uchiha-san mejor dicho con Sasuke-kun fue que nos empezamos a ser mas amigos siempre lo veo en biblioteca y conversamos de muchos temas aunque todavía no cambia su actitud conmigo y con Sai me también me e hecho amiga de él, me a pedido si podía modelar para el pero la verdad me da mucha vergüenza, ojala que algún día me anime a hacerlo. Una tarde estaba en mi habitación pensando en todo lo ocurrido en este mes, desde la llegada de Naruto-kun tengo la confianza de decir lo que pienso, ahora tengo 2 amigos e dejado de sentirme sola todo el tiempo, pero lo que deseo es saber sobre la vida de Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué se mostrará así de frío? Como quisiera ayudarla para…

Hiashi: Hinata

Hinata: si padre

Hiashi: nos han invitado a una fiesta de etiqueta, las sirvientas subirán enseguida para arreglarte

Hinata: padre no tengo ganas de ir, porque no llevas a Hanabi

Hiashi: como futura heredera de las empresas de la familia tienes que saber quienes te rodean, tienes que acercarte a la competencia porque no lo entiendes

Hinata: como tu digas padre

Al momento en que mi padre salio las sirvientas llegaron a la habitación con todo después de un largo rato de sacar ropa, poner ropa, etc. Estaba lista, me mire el espejo y no podía creer que cambiara tanto de pies a cabeza, tenia un vestido lila largo, con una pequeño corsé de un color un poco mas oscuro que mi vestido que marcaba mucho mi cintura, otra vez mi cabello era rizado pero esta vez no tanto haciendo que lo rizos pareciera muy naturales, el color de mis ojos resaltaban mucho con un delineado muy marcado pero que no se veía de forma vulgar si no que se veía muy bien, mi boca estaba ligeramente pintada con un rosa muy natural. Cuando estaba lista mi padre me esperaba en la sala

Hiashi: hija te ves verdaderamente encantadora, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre

Hinata: gracias padre, vamos

Hiashi: vamos

Ya en el auto mi padre estaba muy sonriente

Hiashi: ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no quiero después que me vengan con comentarios

Hinata: eso lo se perfectamente y padre adonde vamos

Hiashi: a la mansión de los Uzumaki

¿Queeee?, No lo podía creer como quería parar el auto e irme de ahí, cuando nos acercamos note que era una gran mansión con una hermosa entrada, el jardín delantero esta muy bien cuidado, nos bajamos y entramos al salón principal, este estaba repleto de personas, todas vestidas elegantemente, la decoración me encantaba estaba repleto de rosas azules, nos acercamos a unos cuantos amigos de mi padre

Takamura: Hiashi viejo amigo tanto tiempo

Hiashi: Takamura, si desde aquella vez a pasado mucho tiempo

Takamura: y quien es esta encantadora señorita que te acompaña

Hiashi: bueno ella es mi hija mayor Hinata

Hinata: un placer conocerlo señor

Takamura: de verdad que es un encanto, se parece mucho a su madre

Hiashi: cada vez que la miro siento que estoy viendo a mi querida esposa

Hinata: discúlpenme pero padre voy a buscar algo de beber

Hiashi: pero todavía falta que te presente a algunos amigos

Takamura: Hiashi no seas así con tu hija, ella es joven deja que se divierta además tenemos tanto que recordar después hará tiempo para las presentaciones

Hinata: con permiso y muchas gracias

La idea de que mi padre veía a mi madre en mí me causo gracia, salí un rato al jardín para pensar ya que no me quería encontrar con naruto-kun, el jardín si que era hermoso me acerque a una fuente y me senté posando una de mis manos en el agua, sintiendo lo fría que estaba, como me tranquilizaba estar cerca de esta hasta que una voz me saco de tan preciado momento

%&$%&: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata: naruto-kun

Me agarro del brazo haciendo que me ponga de pie muy bruscamente

Naruto: dime porque estas aquí

Hinata: tu familia invito a mi padre y a mí

Naruto: porque estas en todos lados, porque te apareces como un fantasmas

Hinata: de que estas hablando

Naruto: no entiendes desde que ti vi no e dejado de pensar en ti, te veo en cada lado donde miro y ahora estas enfrente mío luciendo mas hermosa que nunca

Hinata: me podrías soltar

Naruto: no porque te volverías a escapar de mí, respóndeme algo ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué me odias?

Hinata: te acuerdas que hace un mes conociste a una joven con antifaz, la cual invitaste a salir

Naruto: que tiene que ver eso

Hinata: esa era yo, te acuerdas que me dijiste por eso te odio eres igual a todos los idiotas que están adentro fingiendo educación cuando no saben nada de esta

Naruto: no sabes lo que dices

Me atracó mas a su cuerpo quedando demasiado junto, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, agache mi cabeza porque sabía que estaba roja como un tomate

Naruto: eres muy gentil para entender ciertas cosas

Hinata: (con lagrimas en los ojos) No soy gentil, soy realista, mi propio padre me a humillado toda mi vida diciendo que soy una inútil que no sirvo para ejercer como presidenta de la empresas de mi familia y ahora tengo que fingir que soy la hija perfecta, tu crees que no me doy cuenta que todos aquí mienten solo les importa el dinero y nada mas, mientras mas dinero tengan mejor o me lo vas a negar

Naruto: hay cosas más importantes

Hinata: no te atrevas a decir algo así y menos en mi presencia, tú no sabes nada de esto

Naruto: se que hay cosas mas importantes, como tú

Que muy sorprendida, subí mi miraba y de nuevo quede hechizada con aquellos ojos de cielo y sin darme cuenta me robo mi primer beso, fue tal mi impresión que no hice nada, sabía que esto no podía ser pero ¿Por qué no hacía nada para alejarlo? Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me separe bruscamente de el

Hinata: nunca más lo vuelvas hacer

Naruto: porque no entiendes que me importas

Hinata: no, tu solo buscas hacerte poderoso con el dinero de mi familia

Naruto: dejaría todo lo que tengo por ti

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo yo intentaba zafarme pero no podía

Naruto: me recuerdas tanto a mi madre, por favor quédate así conmigo un rato más

Hinata: ¿Qué le paso a tu madre?

Naruto: murió cuando era pequeño en un accidente de transito junto a mi padre

Hinata: lo siento mucho

Naruto: me siento tan solo en esta casa

Sentí sus lagrimas caer, lo mire de una forma muy acogedora, con mi mano le limpie las lagrimas

Hinata: la verdad que no estas solo, hay muchas gente a tu alrededor que te quiere

Naruto: pero la persona que me importa esta muy lejos de mi

Hinata: yo también perdí a mi madre hace mucho tiempo, al igual que tu me sentí muy sola, el pilar en mi vida también se marcho, desde ese entonces e sido humillada, ignorada, maltratada pero cuando llegaste a mi vida todo cambio ahora tengo excelentes amigos por eso no debes preocuparte yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites

Naruto: muchas gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Oliii...otra vez yo

Bueno muchas gracias por los comentarios...Me retrase con la conti por un problemiita

Le quiero dedicar este cap a un amigo muy especial...Que seguramente estara al lado de Dios

Cuidense y muchos besitos...

* * *

Me tomo de la mano delicadamente

Naruto: ven te quiero enseñar un lugar muy importante para mí

Hinata: pero se darán cuenta de que no estamos

Naruto: no te preocupes por eso, mi abuelo sabe como entretener el ambiente, el sabe perfectamente que yo saludo las personas y después me retiro a otro lado así que por el no habrá problemas, pero primero cierra los ojos

Hinata: que me quieres hacer

Naruto: no seas tonta nunca te haría daño confía en mi

Hinata: de acuerdo

Empecé a caminar, de pronto nos detuvimos, debo admitirlo estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir y solo me deje llevar

Naruto: ahora puedes abrir los ojos

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, era demasiado hermoso, los jardines llenos de flores y con el brillo de la luna lo hacía mas especial.

Hinata: Naruto-kun este sitio de verdaderamente hermoso

Naruto: no tanto como tu

Hinata: no digas esas cosas

Naruto: porque no

Hinata: porque no es cierto

Naruto: me estas mintiendo, eres la chica mas bella que e visto, tu cara parece como la de un ángel, tus ojos son mas hermoso que la luna llena y lo que mas me encanta de ti es tu corazón

Hinata: ¿mi corazón?

Naruto: tienes la facilidad de regalar amor a quien lo necesite incluso si este te ha tratado de mala manera

Hinata: muchas gracias por esas palabras, pero hay muchas personas que me hacen pensar lo contrario

Naruto: ellos no te conocen, eres la mujer mas especial que e conocido, le agradezco mucho a Dios haberte puesto en mi camino

Hinata: gracias Naruto-kun

De nuevo me abraza de una forma que me hace sentir segura en ellos, deseando nunca mas separarme de el, en ese momento su olor quedo guardado en mi memoria, como quería creer en sus palabras, que todo lo que me decía era verdadero, una parte de mi me decía que sus sentimientos eran puros pero otra parte me decía que solo era una táctica para ganar mi cariño y cerrar un negocio redondo, pero no deseo creer en sus palabras, ¿Desde cuando he querido algo con tal fuerza?. Será que…

Naruto: bueno Hinata creo que llego la hora de despedirnos, quiero que sepas que nunca olvidare esta noche

Desde aquella noche han pasado 2 meses, se puede decir que la relación entre naruto-kun y yo no ha avanzado, ya que no hemos cruzado palabra alguna, en el fondo sabía que aquello solo fue un juego infantil, digamos que viví mi pequeño cuento donde la princesa volvió a hacer un sapo que nadie quiere tener cerca

%%&: Hinata ¿te sucede algo?

Hinata: Sai-kun me asustaste

Sai: disculpa no era mi intención, pero te sucede algo desde hace mucho tiempo te e notado algo distraída

Hinata: no te preocupes no es nada

Escape milagrosamente de la interrogación de Sai, aunque todos dicen que es un poco extraño sabe distinguir muy bien los sentimientos de las personas, como siempre me dirigí a la biblioteca para leer un poco ya que necesitaba que mi mente pensara en otra cosa que no sea Naruto-kun. Me senté en la misma silla de siempre y comencé a leer pero un extraño ruido me distrajo, me acerque para ver que pasaba tal vez alguien necesitaba ayuda, me di cuenta que era Sasuke-kun que estaba durmiendo pero su respiración era muy agitada me acerque para despertarlo y vi como una lágrima salía de sus ojos, me acerque mas y…

Sasuke: que crees que haces

Me agarro muy fuerte de las muñecas y me empujo hacia la pared, su mirada reflejaba mucho odio, estaba demasiado aterrada como para reaccionar

Sasuke: contéstame que ibas a hacer

Hinata: na-nada, lo- lo si-siento

Sasuke: te he dicho que me enferme esa palabra

Hinata: yo solo lo iba a despertar ya que se quejaba mucho además estaba llorando

Sasuke: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Me apretó más las muñecas al tal límite que me hizo una heridas ya que empezaron a salir un poco de sangre

Hinata: Sasuke-kun me esta lastimando

Sasuke: nunca mas te vuelvas a meter en donde no te llaman, espero que olvides lo que viste hoy me entendiste

Hinata: si

Me soltó y se fue, nunca lo había visto así, el se caracterizaba por ser una persona fría pero tranquila, pero esta vez pude ver odio, mucho rencor, sujete mis muñecas pero nunca deje de pensar en sus ojos, se que como dijo el no me debería meter en sus asuntos pero se que esta sufriendo por algo y mas que nunca alo quiero ayudar mejor dicho lo quiero liberar de aquel sufrimiento. Me dirigí a la enfermería ya que mis muñecas no dejaban de sangrar, la enfermera me hizo miles de preguntas yo solo miraba para fuera y pensaba mil razones para continuar con esto, me dirigí al salón ya que me habían dado permiso de irme a la casa

Kakashi: señorita Hyuga no sabe a la hora que se entra a clases

Hinata: lo siento, pero tuve un accidente y me dieron permiso para irme a casa, sensei me podría pasar mis cosas por favor

Kakashi: de acuerdo espera un momento

Estuve esperando un momento, cuando salio Sasuke-kun con mi mochila, estaba muy sorprendida

Hinata: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: kakashi-sensei me pidió que te acompañara a la salida

Hinata: no se preocupe, puede regresar a clases

Sasuke: si que eres molesta

Caminamos en silencio, temía pregúntale cualquier cosa hasta que siento su mano en mis muñecas sin mirarme me dice

Sasuke: se que yo te hice esto

Hinata: no se preocupe además no es nada

Tome mis cosas, me despedí haciendo una pequeña reverencia, no quise llamar para que me vinieran a buscar solo deseaba caminar para despejar mi mente, tengo tantas cosas en que pensar, me senté en una banca y mire como las hojas de mecían con el viento, desde la llegada de Naruto-kun mi vida cambio drásticamente, ahora tengo 2 excelente amigo uno que no sabe como demostrar sus sentimientos y hace lo posible para cambiar aquello, con un talento innato en el arte digamos que eso fue una de las razones que se me hace tan fácil estar cerca de el y el otro un chico sumamente frío, no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos, el mejor estudiante y el mas popular de todo el instituto, por lo que eh podido deducir Sasuke-kun es un muchacho que a sufrido mucho pero no quiere desmotarlo y se hace el fuerte como me gustaría sacarlo de aquella oscuridad en la cual parece estar metido

&%&/: Hinata que haces aquí

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo, yo

Naruto: pero que les paso a tus muñecas, porque están vendadas

Hinata: esto, no te preocupes es que me caí y tropecé con un vidrio

Naruto: tienes que tener mas cuidado, te molesta si me siento al lado tuyo

Hinata: para nada

Se sentó en silencio, así permaneció por mucho tiempo

Naruto: me encanta sentir el viento como mese a las hojas y el sol acariciando suavemente mi rostro, sabes cuando era pequeño siempre que buscaba mi madre la encontraba debajo de un árbol

Mire hacia el cielo, pero cuando me giro para observarlo me doy cuenta que unas finas lagrimas corrían por su rostro

Hinata: Naruto-kun te encuentras bien

Naruto: hoy se cumple otro año de su fallecimiento, no sabes lo solo que me siento

No sabia que decirle entendía perfectamente su dolor, mientras recordaba los escasos recuerdos de mi madre siento como sus brazos me rodean

Naruto: por favor no me dejes solo este día

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Naruto: por favor, quédate conmigo eres la única me que hace sentir completo, eres una persona muy especial

Después que se calmo caminamos rumbo a su casa, la verdad que no quería dejarlo solo mis sentimientos hacia el todavía eran confusos, pero cuando me abrazo lo sentí como a un niño pequeño que necesita amor, entramos en la casa y había un silencio aterrador. Nos sentamos en unos sillones y conversamos de muchas cosas, me sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche

Hinata: Naruto-kun me encanto pasar tiempo compartir la tarde contigo pero ya se hizo muy tarde y mi padre se molestara conmigo

Naruto: por favor no te vallas

Hinata: lo siento mucho pero no puedo

Naruto: por favor quédate esta noche conmigo te prometo que no te haré nada como te dije anteriormente no quiero estar solo por favor…


	5. Chapter 5

**Olii.............**

** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios...**

**emm...no tengo muchas palabras xD asi q los dejos con el cap 5 **

**xauss y muchos besiiitos**

* * *

Hinata: está bien, te acompañare esta noche

Naruto me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación, estaba muy nerviosa pero confiaba en el, nos acostamos en la cama el se aferro rápidamente a mi y ahí nos quedamos cayendo lentamente a los brazos del dios de los sueños. Al otro día al abrir los ojos me si cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación pero siento un fuerte brazo alrededor mío, me di la vuelta despacio para quedar frente de el, de verdad de veía hermoso aunque aparentara hacerse el fuerte solo es un niño que necesita un poco de cariño, sonreí y note que sus hermosos ojos azules estaban mirándome fijamente

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun

Naruto: buenos días

Hinata: buenos días

Naruto: te han dicho que te ves hermosa durmiendo

Me sonroje por sus palabras, que ganas tenía de decirle lo mismo

Naruto: vamos a desayunar

Hinata: por mi no te preocupes

Naruto: no puedo dejar que te marches así, tomemos desayuno y después te voy a dejar a tu casa

Hinata: está bien

Como resistirse a tu sonrisa, a tu mirada, a ti... Tomamos desayuno, no sabía lo muco que le gusta comer, terminamos y salimos rumbo a mi hogar, mientras caminábamos nos encontramos con Sakura, no pude evitar sentirme triste al ver que Naruto-kun hablaba tan animadamente, sabía que el estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y yo solo era su entretenimiento a pesar de todo los momentos vividos con el

Sakura: Naruto

Naruto: Sakura-chan buenos días

Sakura: que hacen tan temprano en la mañana

Naruto: solo acompaño a Hinata hasta su casa

Sakura: ya veo, Naruto quieres salir conmigo esta tarde

Naruto: Claro

Podía notarse a la distancia la alegría de aquel rubio que me quita el sueño, por alguna razón sentí como una daga atravesaba mi corazón cuando acepto la invitación, ahora esto confirmaba mi duda, yo nunca fui importante para el

Hinata: lo siento pero tengo que irme, Naruto-kun muchas gracias por todo

Antes que pronunciara algo salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, mi corazón estaba destrozada sin darme cuenta me enamoré de Naruto Uzumaki, aunque lo negué y lo negué mi uno no puede mandar en el corazón. Llegue a mi casa y subí a mi habitación me encerré y solo pude llorar sintiéndome la persona mas estúpida del mundo, pero quien se podría enamorar de un bicho raro como yo, no me comparo con Sakura-chan ella es tan hermosa, tan alegre, una excelente estudiante además el la capitana del equipo de porristas del instituto todos los chicos están enamorado de ella y yo una simplona por donde me miren, carente de belleza, personalidad además tratada como una molestia, en que minuto se me paso por la cabeza que una persona de enamoraría de mi. Al otro día me levante muy temprano, la verdad que no quería ir al instituto y que Naruto-kun me contara como estuvo la cita con Sakura como la odiaba, ¿la odiaba? Por primera vez estoy experimentando lo que son los celos, que ironía. Los días se iban como agua por el río, mi corazón estaba herido y no tenia ganas de nada, en el instituto continuaba con mi patética vida, una don nadie para el resto, mi mirada se perdía en el cielo recordando a aquel muchacho me lleno mi ser, mejor dicho mi primer amor…

Sai: Hinata-sama puedo platicar algo con usted

Hinata: si dime

Sai: sabe leí en un libro sobre la tristeza de las personas, es algo complicado de entender y más cuando se trata de amor

Hinata: porque me dices eso

Sai: se que usted sufre por un muchacho, solo me queda decir q ningún hombre merece sus lagrimas

Empecé a retroceder lentamente para poder huir de las palabras de

Sai-kun cuando choco con alguien

Hinata: discúlpeme

Naruto: no te preocupes, Hinata yo estaba buscando

Hinata: a mí

Naruto: por favor después de clases quiero conversar algo contigo

Hinata: está bien

En otro lugar no muy lejano una bella chica pelirrosa estaba sentada en la escalera llorando y reprochándose de ser una idiota por no dejar ir ese sentimiento que tenía por el Uchiha, hasta que alguien se acerco y le dijo

"#$%&y: que te ocurre

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: porque estas llorando

Sakura: por nada no te preocupes, bueno me voy

Sasuke: espera

Dijo agarrándole el brazo y atrayéndola hacia el

Sasuke: se que yo ye e causado tal dolor, lo único que quiero es que permanezcas cerca mío nada mas

Sakura: Sasuke-kun yo, yo no se que decir

Sasuke: no digas nada

Sakura: esto es todo lo que deseaba, recibir algo de cariño de tu parte

Sello aquella confesión con un tierno beso, tal vez sus corazones sean diferentes pero sabían perfectamente que no podían estar lejos uno del otro… En otra parte Naruto estaba apoyado en un gran árbol esperando a Hinata, cuando la escucho acercarse sus puños se cerraron fuertemente sabía que lo que iba a hacer le dolería mas a el que a ella pero debía ser sincero con lo que se sentía

Hinata: Naruto-kun para que me llamabas

Naruto: Hinata yo, lo que te voy a decir no te gustara

Hinata: me estas asustando

Naruto: sabes que eres una persona muy especial para mí, desde que te conocí cambiaste mi vida llegue a sentir algo por ti, todo lo vivido fue mágico pero me di cuenta que solo era una confusión, mis verdaderos sentimientos están junto a Sakura-chan

Sentí como mil dagas atravesaban lo que quedaba de mi corazón, tantas veces temí estas palabras, acaso no tenia consideración conmigo mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, reuní toda la fuerza para no llorar y con una sonrisa le dije

Hinata: Naruto-kun no te preocupes por mi, ya que era imposible que alguien como tu se enamorara de una don nadie como yo

Naruto: Hi-Hinata

Hinata: deseo que seas muy feliz con ella, pero por favor no me dirijas nunca más la palabra

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que mi pies pudieron, como había terminado las clases me dirijo a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y llore amargamente, solo quería desaparecer y con esto mi dolor, no quiero seguir viviendo, no quiero, me meto al baño y encuentro una pequeña navaja con la cual doy un gran corte en mi muñeca, siento como un liquido tibio corre a través de la herida, mi vista se nubla y escucho muy a lo lejos una voz que me llama pero cada vez de escucha mas despacio hasta que solo queda oscuridad. Cuando abro mis ojos siento a alguien a lado mío

2#$%&/(: Hinata-sama

Hinata: Neji-niisan

Neji: como se siente

Hinata: Neji-niisan

Lo abrazo y empiezo a llorar, nunca me sentí más sola que hoy, no sabías como te necesitaba, tu cara refleja mucha preocupación a pesar de ser muy frío

Neji: Hinata-sama como se le ocurre hacer semejante tontería

Hinata: que sucedió, solo recuerdo que llegue a casa nada más

Neji: usted intento matarse, Hinata-sama si se sentía tan mal porque no acudió a mi

Hinata: tú estas muy ocupado con la universidad

Neji: sabe que usted es más importante para mí

Hinata: gracias por preocuparte por mi, niisan has visto a mi padre

Neji: Hiashi-sama esta arreglando unos asuntos ya que hoy en la tarde la llevamos a casa

Me dieron el alta medica y pude regresar a casa, estaba muy feliz de tener a mi niisan otra vez conmigo, porque lo bueno dura tan poco. Cuando llegamos a casa mi padre me esperaba en el estudio para conversar un asunto de suma importancia

Hinata: padre para que me solicitaba

Hiashi: Hinata en que demonios pensaba, como se te ocurre hacer algo así, ya no eres una niña

Hinata: lo siento

Hiashi: tu conducta no es digna de esta familia, has tenido muchas libertades y ha sido por mi culpa por no restringirte nada pero mientras estabas en el hospital llegué a un acuerdo que seguramente te hará poner los pies sobre la tierra

Hinata: de que se trata

Hiashi: como futura heredera de todo lo que tengo tienes la responsabilidad de nunca desaprovechar una oportunidad cuando se trata de negocios y asegurar nuestra fortuna la única forma que e encontrado para esto es casándote, por eso cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad te casaras

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta

Hiashi: debe ser tu prometido

Cuando entro no lo podía creer era, era, era…


	6. Chapter 6

**Oliii....**

** Tanto tiempo pero con mi cabecita en la nubes me olvide de poner conti**

**muchas gracias por sus comentario..**

* * *

Cuando entró en la habitación mi corazón se acelero a mil por horas, no lo podía creer

XxX: buenas tarde Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan tanto tiempo sin verte

Tomo mi mano y la beso delicadamente

Hiashi: bueno Hinata te presento a tu prometido Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata: Kiba-kun

Kiba: para mi es un verdadero honor tener esta responsabilidad le aseguro que no lo defraudare

Hiashi: así lo espero muchacho

Kiba: Hinata quieres dar un paseo conmigo, así podremos hablar mejor de nuestro futuro

Hinata: Kiba-kun yo lo siento mucho pero la verdad es que no siento muy bien, acabo de salir del hospital y el doctor me receto quedarme en cama

Sentí la mirada fría de mi padre clavándose en mi frágil cuerpo

Kiba: no te preocupes, solo deseo que te recuperes pronto mi Hina-chan, eso es lo más importante además tenemos tiempo suficiente para hablar de nosotros

Hinata: muchas gracias Kiba-kun

Beso mi mano y se retiro, no quise seguir en el estudio con mi padre porque sabía me que miraría con odio como tantas veces solo atine a subir a mi habitación a maldecir mi existencia. Me acosté en la cama tratando de no llorar pero es inevitable, porque mi padre era tan cruel conmigo no se preocupo por mi estado casi pierdo la vida se que es mi culpa pero solo se dedico a buscar un marido para mi para así "mantener nuestra fortuna", que irónico, Kiba-kun es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, es un chico muy especial con mucha alegría, hace mucho tiempo se hizo unas marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos, aunque parezca extraño no le quedaban del todo mal, siempre va acompañado de su perro akamaru, no es que no lo quiera simplemente no lo amo porque mi padre me hace esto, que puedo hacer ¿HUIR?, pero adonde mi padre me encontraría fácilmente y me haría la vida todavía mas miserable, porque no puedo ser fuerte, siempre obedeciendo lo que me ordenan sin protestar, quiero irme de aquí, desaparecer no me importa vivir en la miseria con tal de ser verdaderamente feliz eso es, solo deseo ser feliz pero se que nunca la alcanzare NUNCA…

Neji: Hinata-sama quiere dar un paseo conmigo

Cada vez que me caída, siempre mi nii-san estaba ahí para ponerme de pie

Hinata: claro Neji-niisan deja que me ponga mi abrigo

Salimos de aquel infierno, para olvidar aunque sea un poco mi aprisionada vida, me tomo suavemente la mano y empezamos a caminar, desde hace mucho tiempo que no hacia este gesto conmigo. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña siempre sujetaba mi mano para así no perderme de vista. Mientras caminábamos nos encontramos son Sai-kun el miro de a forma desafiante a Neji-niisan

Sai: Hinata-san como te encuentras, supe que estuviste en el hospital

Hinata: muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, no te preocupes solo fue un desmayo como siempre

Sai: no me vas a presentar a tu acompañante

Hinata: Sai-kun el Neji-niisan

Sai: ¿niisan?, es tu hermano

Hinata: hermano no pero lo quiero como uno, es mi primo

Neji: mucho gusto

Sai: el gusto es mío, bueno Hinata-san fue un verdadero placer verte de nuevo, recupérate pronto para así poder pintar tu bello rostro

Hinata: tú también cuídate, pronto nos veremos en el instituto

Sai: verdad que empiezan las vacaciones de invierno

Sonreí por lo despistado que era, con mi nii-san nos sentamos en una banca para poder conversar mejor, sabía que me preguntaría por el accidente que provoque

Neji: Hinata ahora que estamos solos me dirás la verdad

Hinata: por favor no me preguntes, sabes perfectamente porque lo hice, ya no soporto mas esta vida de ser invisible para las personas, que mi padre y mi hermana me traten peor que basura, además ya no tengo amigos como antes con quien apoyarme

Neji: ya veo esto es mi culpa por haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo

Me sorprendí por sus palabras, sonreí y puse mis manos en su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos

Hinata: no es tu culpa nii-san, tú eres el único que me quiere realmente

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas el solo atino a abrazarme, a confortarme como siempre lo hacia, como me gustaba sentir su calor me hacía sentir muy protegida

Hinata: siento haberte preocupado

Neji: si que eres tonta, tú eres como una hermana pequeña para mi, yo siempre te protegeré pase lo que pase

Como lo quería, pero lo que ignoraba es que cierta persona nos miraba… Al día siguiente me levante mas animada estar con mi nii-san en verdad me ponía de buen humor, mire hacia fuera y se podía ver un paisaje de color blanco, el piso, los árboles todo. La navidad había llegado sin avisar me abrigue y salí para comprar los obsequios para mis seres queridos, aunque ellos no eran "buenos" conmigo, eran mi familia. Camine por el centro de la cuidad mirando todas la tiendas entre en una porque algo me llamo la atención, era una tienda de antigüedades vi una pequeña cajita y la tomo entre mis manos

Anciano: buena elección señorita, esa cajita de música perteneció a una persona muy especial

Abrí la cajita para escuchar la melodía, de verdad era hermosa cerré mis ojos para preciarla de mejor manera y la imagen de mi difunta madre se me vino a la cabeza, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, ella era verdaderamente hermosa, mis ojos se llenaron un poco de lagrimas

Anciano: se encuentra bien

Hinata: no se preocupe

La deje en donde estaba ya que no me alcanzaba el dinero, hasta que una voz muy familiar me dijo

XxXx: toma es tuya

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun, no puedo aceptarla

Naruto: por favor digamos que es mi regalo de navidad

Hinata: pero Naruto-kun

Naruto: pero nada, señor por favor envuélvamela me la llevo

Anciano: enseguida joven

Salimos de la tienda

Hinata: muchas gracias, no tenias porque hacerlo

Naruto: yo creo que si por lo tonto que fui contigo

Hinata: no te preocupes por eso, bueno de nuevo te agradezco adiós

Naruto: espera no te vallas, porque mejor no vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente

Hinata: será mejor que no

Naruto: por favor Hinata, por favor dime que si

Como podía negarse a esa carita de cachorrito, aunque mi cabeza me decía que no fuera mí cuerpo se movió solo. Llegamos a una cafetería muy bella y nos sentamos pedimos chocolate, cuando llego tome lataza y di un sorbo para que así su calor penetrara a través de mi garganta para llevar el calor por todo mi cuerpo.

Naruto: Hinata te puedo hacer una pregunta pero contéstame con la verdad

Hinata: me estas asustando Naruto-kun

Naruto: tú me odias por lo que dije la otra vez

Hinata: Naruto-kun que te hace pensar de esa manera

Naruto: me pediste que no te dirigiera mas la palabra, note parece poco

Hinata: si es por eso no te preocupes digamos que en ese momento estaba enojada pero ya pasó solo quiero que seamos amigos ¿quieres?

Naruto: esta bien

Después de aquella taza de chocolate me acompaño amablemente a casa, nos dirigimos por el mismo parque en donde me conforte con mi nii-san

Naruto: sentémonos un rato quieres

Hinata: esta bien

Un gran silencio nos invadió, pero fue el quien lo rompió

Naruto: sabes, ayer pasaba por aquí y te vi abrazada a un muchacho ¿es tu novio?

Hinata: no, es mi nii-san

Naruto: tu hermano

Hinata: el es mi primo pero yo lo quiero como a un hermano

Naruto: ya veo, soy el baka más grande de la historia

Hinata: porque lo dices

Naruto: que haces cuando te das cuenta de que todo lo que has hecho es un error y solo quieres remediarlo

Hinata: Naruto-kun de que estas hablando

Naruto: Hinata me arrepiento tanto de haberte dicho aquello, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido la verdad es que yo…

Hinata: por favor no lo digas yo no quiero seguir sufriendo por ti, ya estoy cansada de todo esto, quise desaparecer hasta intente matarme pero como siempre…

Me agarro muy fuerte de los hombros

Naruto: trataste de matarte

Hinata: Naruto-kun me estas lastimando

Naruto: promete que nunca mas volverás a hacer algo así

No pude decir anda más ya que me abrazo muy fuerte

Naruto: no te das cuenta de que eres la persona más importante para mí, Hinata yo te amo…


End file.
